Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{-9}{4q + 8} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q + 8$ $ -9 = \dfrac{4q + 8}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -27 = 4q + 8 $ $-27 = 4q + 8$ $-35 = 4q$ $4q = -35$ $q = -\dfrac{35}{4}$